Meeting the First generation
by Tian Kong Shang De Cai SeHippo
Summary: Tsuna and co. are transported back to the past... for a month... how will giotto and his guardians cope with it? contains oc HIBARI'S FOSTER SISTER! YAYAYAY...
1. First meeting

**Meeting the First Generation**

**I know the title is very, VERY cliché. But who cares? Anyways, I'm adding in my favourite character emiko into this fic. Sorry for typos and whatnots. **

**Italics for thoughts peeps.**

* * *

"GYAHAHA! This gyoza is Lambo-sama's one!" Lambo was shouting. It was dinner time and Tsuna's family were eating together. Tsuna looked hysterical. Gokudera was threatening to blow Lambo up.

"Maa,Maa, no need to blow him up he's just a kid after all!" an everlasting cheerful Yamamoto said.

"Shut up you baseball freak! And stupid cow, stop annoying Juudaime! Or I'll blow you up!" Gokudera yelled.

Emiko rolled her eyes and said, "Lambo's already 11, why doesn't he stop that habit? Sheesh, Tsuna, you really should discipline him."

"Hn. I'm going to leave this crowd of herbivores." Hibari got up and left.

"Kyo-chan… if you leave, I'll give evidence of you know what…" Emiko smiled sickly at him.

Hibari blushed and said, "Fine, I'll stay. You better not go against your words!"

Chrome who was sitting next to Hibari when Emiko mentioned about the black mail reddened.

Mukuro grinned and said, "Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi, who knew that your family was like that?"

"Dame-Tsuna, you should keep order of your famiglio!" Reborn shouted to Tsuna.

Finally, Tsuna went into HDW mode and said calmly, "People, stop it now."

The effect was instantaneous. Everyone froze, and straightened up stiffly. HDW mode Tsuna sighed and extinguished his flames. Everyone could feel the murderous aura building up in Hibari.

"Now, now Onii-chan, don't you go biting people to death. I have blackmail you know." Emiko smirked at the sight of Hibari's face.

"SAWADA! LET'S EXTREMELY GO BOXING AFTER THIS!" Ryohei shouted.

Chaos ensured after Ryohei shouted that. Lambo went back to snatching people's food. Mukuro went back to making illusions, Emiko sighed at the sight, Gokudera blowing up the table, Yamamoto laughing, Hibari giving off a murderous aura, Chrome blushing and Tsuna trying to keep the people in line.

"Decimo! I've just made this new invention! It is an exact replica of Lambo's 10 years later bazooka! It's set to 400 years before and would last about a month, think of what we can do wit- ARGHH!" Gianinni shouted before slipping on a piece of cake on the floor.

Tsuna closed his eyes; he knew it meant trouble for the rest of them. The bazooka landed on them, his eight guardians and Reborn. POOF! Weird purple smoke surrounded them.

"Where the hell are we? I have to protect Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted. They had landed somewhere in a forest.

"People, shut up! I can see a building in front, let's go." Tsuna said in HDW mode. His eight guardians shut up and followed him obediently.

* * *

Giotto had just finished breakfast and decided to stroll in the gardens. He needed to relieve all the stress he had, the mountain of paperwork was enough to kill him. G, his best friend had decided to lock him in his office till he finished his paperwork last night.

Suddenly, a maid came running up to him and said terrified, "Master, there's a group of people blowing up the forest! And they all look like your guardians and you!"

Giotto's heart sunk when he heard that. Of all times, the intruders had to come in now? He's guardians had come hurrying towards him, he presumed that they had heard the news too.

Even Alaude came. They ran in the forest as fast as they could till they met with the 'intruders'. Which wasn't really hard, they could hear explosions, shouts, EXTREMEs and sighs radiating from the group.

"I hope they won't cause too much trouble. Last time intruders came, Giotto had to burn down the whole forest." G glared at Giotto.

"But it wasn't my fault! I had to stop them from murdering our staff didn't I?" Giotto whined, G gave him a glare.

"Guys, guys! Look! They look like us so much!" the normally calm rain guardian, Asari, said to them. He was right. There was a Giotto-look-a-like, a Asari-look-a-like, two Daemon-look-a-likes, a Alaude-look-a-like, a Knuckle-look-a-like, a G-look-a-like, a Lampo-look-a-like and a girl that didn't match anyone of them.

"I shall charge you for fraudery." A cold voice coming from Alaude.

"Nufufufu, what do we have here?" Daemon chuckled.

"The tenth generation of Vongola." A very calm-looking Tsuna answered, still in HDW mode.

"W-what? Y-you're our descendants?" Giotto nearly fainted, he couldn't believe his eyes.

* * *

"Ok pinkie, blonde, weird pervert melon and Mr. Handcuffs, we're from the future, and um.. I'm his Night guardian. These two pineapples are his Mist guardians. Don't ask Tsuna why. This octopus is his storm, the weird extreme guy is his sun, the katana guy is his rain and that afro cow is his lightning. Um.. that weird bird guy is my Onii-chan and cloud. I hope I didn't miss out anything." Emiko pointed to each of Tsuna's guardians, "And this is our sky, Tuna."

"Don't you dare insult Juudaime!" Gokudera snarled at Emiko.

"EXTREME!"

"Kufufufu, Emiko, all these years with me and you still call me a pineapple?" Mukuro asked her.

"I'm neither a pervert nor a melon!" Daemon snarled.

"My hair's not pink! It's red!" G growled.

"I'm going to arrest you." Alaude glared at her.

Emiko just smirked and said, "All those years of living with Onii-chan hasn't gone to waste, Mr handcuffs, you're exactly like him."

Alaude snarled then lunged at her. Emiko smirked when Alaude's handcuffs chained her. It was devoured in black flames.

"HIIEE! Emiko! Stop fighting!" Tsuna shrieked. Still grinning, Emiko stopped.

"I agree, Alaude, Daemon, stop glaring at that girl. I'm sorry for what my guardians have done, Decimo." A very confused Giotto said to Tsuna.

"Primo, we've travelled from 400 years in the future. We'll be here for about a month. So put up with it, k?" Emiko turned serious.

All the first-generation guardians groaned, dealing with brats weren't what they liked best. Mukuro and Daemon were having an illusion fight, Alaude and Hibari had a glaring contest. The rest of the guardians were looking around the room.

"Emiko, that's your name isn't it? How come I don't have a night guardian? And decimo has one?" Giotto inquired.

"Eto… you won't have one now, these night flames are special, only some people can harness it. Apparently you have a night ring, but the person haven't appeared ." Emiko smiled at him, "Um… If you're wondering, I'm 18, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto are 18 too. Lambo, that afro cow, is 11, Mukuro, Hibari and Ryohei is 21, and Chrome is 17."

"Oh. Then we have to shelter you guys right? *Sigh*, this is going to be one long month. By the way, I'm Giotto Sawada. You can call me Giotto."

After a fight (various) and some introductions (yelling and screaming), Giotto arranged rooms for the decimo and his guardians.

_Oh crap! How are decimo's guardian like? I need to test out their strength to see their abilities and weapons._

"Decimo! Today you'll rest, tomorrow, we'll conduct a friendly fight between your famiglio and mine ok?" Giotto shouted to them. He received a faint ok.

"Giotto you still have paperwork to do." G turned to his best friend, which had slumped dramatically.

* * *

**I know this might be really crappy, but this is my first time doing a past fanfic. Next chappie would be better, I promise!**

**Asari: Oi, lucario, when are we going to appear?**

**Lampo: Yeah? I'm getting bored you know…**

**Reborn: if you don't introduce us, I'll shoot you… *smirks***

**Lucario: NO! no! *sobs* don't hurt me. I'll introduce you in the next chappie ok?**

**Ciao Ciao!**


	2. Pranking

**Pranks and annoying Daemon**

**YAY! People are following my story! Thank you people for helping me, it's it's, SO moving! QAQ**

**Anyways, Mukuro doesn't like Daemon, so pranks come along…**

* * *

"Hey Mukuro! Let's go and prank daemon. He's asleep now and he won't notice my night flames…"

"Kufufufu, that sounds like fun emi."

"Go go power rangers!"

"Seriously? Power rangers? You're already 18!"

"But immaturity is a shard of youth! This proves that I'm young pineapple."

"Kufufu, whatever."

* * *

"ARGHHHH!" Daemon screamed as he ran into the dining hall, still in his pyjamas.

"What's wrong Daemon?" Giotto asked, yawning sleepily.

"THAT COW THAT STUPID THING COW! ARGHHH! WHY CAN"T I COW STOP SAYING COW!" Daemon yelled, half the hall was staring at him, while the other half was rubbing their eyes.

"HAHAHA! OHMYGAWD! Look at him, seriously! Hi five!" Emiko laughed, tears welling up at her eyes, Mukuro was grinning like an idiot.

Tsuna, apparently horrified at one of Primo's guardians acting like this, stared accusingly at Emiko and Mukuro. After everyone got to their senses, majority of them were laughing, G was banging his fist on the table and clutching his stomach.

"HIIEE! What did you do Emi-chan? Why is he so… um… weird?" Tsuna asked Emiko, brown, chocolate orbs staring at her.

"I-I placed an r-radio in his room, and it played a song. I-it goes like this, I am cow, hear me moo, I weigh twice as much as you, and I look good on the barbeque. Yoghu-" Emiko stuttered, trying to compose herself from laughing.

"ARGHH! SHUT UP! THAT STUPID SONG!" Daemon sputtered angrily, everyone was now doubling up, apparently laughing so hard.

"Kufufufu, but it's not our fault that you're so weak. You can't even detect us when we slipped into your room." Mukuro mocked him.

"Tsuna, can you tell your guardians to not play this type of prank again? It's going to be the death of me, it's so funny!" Giotto said out loud. Daemon was nodding his head when Giotto said the sentence, then stopped when he heard the last few words and turned on Giotto, he was foaming at the mouth from anger. Giotto hastily wiped off his smirk.

"Go and change Daemon, it's disgraceful, how funny that was!" G told Daemon, which had scowled and stalked off to change.

Just to annoy him more, Emiko continued to sing the song, " I am cow, hear me moo, I weigh twice as much as you, and I look good, on the barbeque! Yoghurt, cream cheese, milk and butter are made from the liquid from my udder, I am cow, I am cow, hear me moo~!"

All the guardians had joined in the song except for Tsuna. After approximately 11 minutes, Daemon came in still looking murderous and sat down. Much to Daemon's anger, Emiko was grinning at him, mouthing 'melon head'. Daemon materialized his scythe and started thrusting it towards emiko.

Emiko grabbed his scythe and grinned, letting black flames surround it. Daemon let go of his scythe immediately when he felt the black flames nearing him.

"STOP!" both first and tenth generation bosses said. Emiko immediately stopped and sat back, still grinning at Daemon. The rest of breakfast was relatively quiet (not) except for the daily things that would definitely happen (Let's not talk about it.).

Giotto sighed mentally, apparently Decimo's guardians were as insane and problematic as his were. G, taking this opportunity to carry out a conversation with Tsuna, asked him, "Why do your guardians sit in a different way we normally sit?"

Tsuna looked confused, then lit up and suddenly said, "Well, some members who like each other sit with each other. Um.. like Mukuro and Emiko. And Hibari and Chrome."

Hibari looked like murdering Tsuna while Chrome blushed. Mukuro had turned slightly red when he heard what Tsuna said, but Emiko just continued eating her food.

Reborn suddenly perked up when the Vongola finished their breakfast, he said slyly to Tsuna, "It's time for your training and Primo wants to test your strength."

Giotto stared, shocked, at how the hitman had read his mind. Reborn smirked and aimed a kick at Tsuna who was shrieking.

"Um.., since you have 8 guardians against the normal six, we'll just fight as a whole group. That evens out the advantages as we are older than you." G told the guardians. Gokudera was yelling at G for underestimating him, while Tsuna tried to get him to calm down.

* * *

"Wow, I never knew that there was such a big training room." Yamamoto breathed when he saw the training room.

"EXTREME!" guess who said that.

"Go, go power rangers!" Emiko was shouting.

"GYAHAHAHA! Lambo-sama is going to win!"

"Hn."

"Fight, START!" Giotto yelled.

As expected, Daemon lunged for Mukuro and emiko, scythe materializing in his hands. Mukuro dodged elegantly, emiko just grinned and touched her forehead. Her skin started to become dark blue and wings grew out of her back. Taloned claws replaced her hands and black flames were shooting out of her wingtips. A long scaly tail grew out.

Daemon stood there stunned for words, and then continued to lunge at emiko. Emiko flew up, and plunged down again, scratching Daemon deeply on his shoulders. Daemon gasped and used an illusion to cover himself.

Emiko flew right through the illusion but got hit hard on her legs with daemon's scythe. "Ouch! It hurts! But was worth it though…" Emiko grinned at daemon, rubbing her leg to soothe the pain. Daemon's scythe was now engulfed in black flames.

Emiko took his scythe and waved it in front of Daemon tauntingly. After another five minutes, with EXTREME!s and flames and uri scratching someone, Giotto called for the fight to stop.

* * *

"Let's go to town!" a cheerful Giotto said after being impressed with the tenth generation boss and guardians strength.

"Giotto, I have an awesome recipe for strawberry cake. I need ingredients though." Emiko said slyly to Giotto, whose eyes lit up when he heard strawberry cake.

"Gimme! I want, I want!"

That was probably why the whole mafia team went to town…

After picking ingredients, (emiko insisted on fresh strawberries) and getting food for the larder (Lambo had gone through the entire food stock), Decimo and Primo's guardians were laden with food.

Suddenly, 30 men or so started tailing them. Noticing them, Emiko turned to Tsuna, who was freaking out, and said, "Tsuna, I'll handle them."

"HIEE! No Emiko! I can't let you get hurt!" Tsuna shrieked, concern feeling his eyes.

Emiko smiled gently, dumping all of her groceries to G (he muttered something), and said sweetly to him, "I'm your night after all. Shrouding the danger with darkness and eliminating them without them noticing. Easy peasy, just 30 men!"

* * *

**YAY! Finished this chappie, um.. so whaddaya think of it? I know it's a bit long, but I like the pranks. Fun to write. Anyways, I'm going to have an exam coming up, so don't expect frequent updates. QAQ, I know, I'm going to miss it too.**

**Um.. anyways, bye!**

**Ciao ciao!**


	3. particulars

**Emiko's particulars**

**Name: Emiko **

**Surname: She doesn't have one**

**Nickname: Rue, Ruu, HIPPO!, shuriken freak, Emo'er, Emi-chan**

**Relationships: Mukuro's girlfriend**

** Tsuna's guardian**

** Yamamoto and Gokudera's friend**

** Hibari's sister**

** Chrome's good friend**

** Ryohei's EXTREME! Laughing partner**

** Reborn's confider**

** Everybody else's annoyer**

**Hair color: Raven black**

**Eye color: Faint blue, no color (if she wills it just to scare the heck out of Tsuna)**

**Weapons: one Oscuro Drago, one nebbia drago, and dragon form for herself**

**Flames: Night (main) and mist (sub)**

**Strengths: cooking and baking, annoying people**

**Weaknesses: ticklish, can get hurt easily**

**Likes: cake, Hibari, Mukuro, everyone else**

**Annoyed: Daemon Spade, everyone else**


	4. Halloween

**Hatred**

**HI guys! Sorry for not updating… I was having writer's block… it's not fun to have it. Anyways, the last chapter was sucky… so I ended up deleting it. Let's get on with the story!**

**I do not own KHR, if I did, Hibari would have more than roll and hibird.**

* * *

Giotto's hyper intuition was literally screaming at him whenever he saw emiko. His hyper intuition told him that emiko hated him, along with his guardians. Hated him to the very core. He was going hysterical, emiko's loathing for Daemon was the highest. He had to find out why.

Finding her was easy. She was bribing lambo with grape candy to give her a grenade. Giotto shuddered at the thought with what she would do with that. Emiko looked up at Giotto when she heard his footsteps, Giotto was surprised at her hearing.

Emiko turned to lambo and said, "lambo, go out for a while please. Giotto-san has something to talk to me."

Lambo grumbled but complied. Turning to me, she looked questioningly at him. Giotto took a deep breath and said, "Why do you hate us?"

Emiko's expression turned into a sneer. She spoke quietly, "You don't know what you did by creating the Vongola. You don't at all. Because of you, Tsuna has got to go through so much. All of us had to. After you, generation after generation of cruel, mafia leaders, Tsuna was so damn terrified. Whoever wanted a tainted history of bloodshed? My brother, friends, my boss had to go through so much. First was the varia, then the future, Enma and something with the acrobaleno. Some of our ex-enemies are now my friends, but look at Tsuna, did you know how much damage you dealt to him? My boss and friend, had to go through terrible things in order to succeed in inheriting the vongola, and at first he didn't even wanted to. Because of one of your guardians, my best friend Mukuro suffered. I light my flames because of hatred. My flames are of the vindices. Hatred fuels it. Not resolution, but because of you, my flames are strong."

I stared at her for a while, emiko stared back, before walking out of the room. Thoughts spinned in my head. She was fuelled by hatred. Hatred of me and my vigilante group. What had we created to have be hated this much by her?

Suddenly, a series of wailings could be heard outside. Emiko rushed outside, when I rushed out to, she was sneering at me, pointing at an embarrassed g who had somehow made lambo cry.

She tried to comfort lambo, before sighing and telling him, "Ne~, lambo, don't be so sad ok? I'll let you play with Qin and Xuan." The tenth generation lightning guardian lit up after this.

Emiko took something from her long black hair, and placed it inside lambo's cupped hands. I peered closely and found that it was two hamsters! One black and the other white. Lambo was squealing happily in delight not long after she gave her hamsters to lambo.

* * *

Giotto turned to g, who was looking very red and looked down on the floor. After Emiko ushered lambo out of the room, she turned onto G, giving him a kick in the crotch.

"That's what you get for bullying my younger brother. If I see any more of your guardians harming my brothers and sisters, Giotto-san, I will not hesitate to kill them." She spat out this words and walked away with lambo.

G and giotto shuddered. Apparently Emiko was very good at threatening people. Tsuna was training with Reborn in the mansion, Emiko walked to the grass and flopped down, watching Tsuna train.

Reborn smirked at her and asked if she would want to join, "I rather not, ne~, reborn can I talk to Tsuna?" Emiko told Reborn sheepishly.

Reborn hopped down and sat next to her, looking questioningly. "I just threatened the first generation."

"You threatened them? Well done, especially for a girl your age to do this. You're a good guardian for Tsuna."

"Thanks… ne, reborn…" Emiko looked up playfully at him.

"What?"

"Can we organise a Halloween festival?"

"No."

"But it'll improve Tsuna's skills of organising leh, please lah!"

"…"

"Please leh!"

"Ok. Oi Tsuna! We're going to organise a Halloween celebration, go and plan it with the first generation."

* * *

"Tch. Why must that stupid woman bother the tenth of all times!"

"Ma,ma. No need to be so aggressive Gokudera."

The two boys fought over whether emiko was bothering the tenth or not, while waiting outside for tsuna to come out from the meeting. The door creaked open and Tsuna came out.

He gave a strained smile and muttered, "We'll have a celebration." Before collapsing on the floor. Emiko suddenly appeared out of nowhere and smirked at the three of them. Gokudera cursed at her, while Yamamoto tried to calm him down.

Then emiko just disappeared. Literally, into thin air.

* * *

Finally, a week passed when the tenth generation of Vongola stared appearing. It was also time for the celebration. The Halloween one. Alaude ' ' as he got into his costume. Giotto had forced everyone to dress up of he'll, with a big smile, taser everyone with the technology of the future.

Daemon laughed, this emiko was interesting. Persuading Giotto to electrocute everyone with a metal rod, if they did not dress up. He grudgingly changed into his costume and made his way to the hall.

He snickered when he saw Alaude's costume, Alaude was dressed up as a detective. How cliché. Alaude was glaring at him, whizzing his cuffs menacingly at him. He just snickered louder, much to Alaude's annoyance.

Mukuro Rokudo was dressed up like what look like a demon. Tsunayoshi was dressed up as a tuna, courtesy of Reborn. Reborn as a hitman, (cool as always) Hibari as the head prefect of Namimori, Ryohei as a boxer, yamamoto as a baseball batter. Gokudera as a bomber. Chrome as an angel, but Emiko was nowhere in sight.

Daemon was dressed up as a devil, giotto as a mafia boss, knuckle as a priest, asari as a samurai, G as a, what the hell… as a olden robin hood.

This was not good. Emiko was not here, at least, not now. Suddenly the doors flew open, and in the doorway stood… a vindice. It didn't look like Emiko at all, much less would be Emiko. The long black cloak of the vindice dragged on the floor, and it held a chain. Mukuro's face whitened, he stood frozen to the floor as the vindice floated in, masked and all.

He was still having a phobia of the vindicare guards, right now, he screamed. Screamed so loudly that the vindice doubled over and started laughing. Weird. The vindice pulled off its apparent face and emiko could be seen with a chershire grin on her face. Too bad for Mukuro, he had fainted on the ground.

Emiko drifted over and tapped mukuro's shoulder, he woke up and fainted again. Emiko's face on a Vindice's body, scary. *shudders*. Over the next hour, emiko managed to scare every one of them except Alaude and Hibari, who just glared back at her when she popped out in mid-air. G spilled his punch, Daemon dropped his cake. Giotto went into HDWM, Tsuna just 'HIEEE'ed, Reborn shuddered. The rest of them, let's just say they ran out of the mansion.


	5. Unspeakable Acts

"Nghh. Stop it Alaude."

"Hn."

"Nghh- Ahh!"

Emiko barely heard these sounds as she walked into the kitchen at 3 in the morning. Something had walked past her bedroom and she couldn't sleep after hearing the noise.

She was sleepy, but couldn't sleep after the noise appeared. She was a light sleeper, that often led to drowsiness and unexpected naps. She had wanted to get a cup of milk, and her eyes widened a bit when she heard these noises.

"Hn. I bet you want more." Emiko tried to figure out whose voices these were, she had a hunch who they might be.

She peeked in the kitchen and saw Giotto and Alaude, making love. Alaude and Giotto. Wow. Wait… what? _Giotto and Alaude?_ The world was crumbling.

Emiko walked in, the couple still pleasuring each other. Both of them whipped their heads around and saw Emiko. She waved casually at them, before turning back and running to her room.

Yup, she was mentally scarred. _Mentallyscaredmentallyscaredmentallyscared _She chanted in her head as she sped back into her room, bolting it.

* * *

**Ok, I'm going to make these chappies really short, so I can update frequently. YAY for SHORTNESS! **

**Ne, thxs everyone for reviewing…**


	6. Poke

Hibari frowned when he saw a piece of paper next to his tonfas. He relaxed a little and smirked after he read what was on the paper.

_Strangers stab you in the front; friends stab you in the back. Boyfriend/girlfriend stabs you in the heart, but best friends just poke each other with straws. _

_Poke whoever you like, and have fun!_

_Emi._

* * *

Emiko stretched. She smirked, before running towards mukuro's room and knocking on the door. Mukuro opened the door, stifling a yawn, and stared at Emiko when she poked him with a jet-black straw.

Mukuro smirked, and poked her with a deep-blue straw and they laughed.

* * *

Asari stared as he saw the decimo and his guardians poking each other with straws and giggling. What the hell happened? Emiko had poked everyone with her black straw, Tsuna with his orange one. The two mists, had also done so with their deep-blue straws.

Yamamoto and Gokudera, poked each other with blue and red straws respectively. The sun had a yellow straw. Although a little hesitant, Hibari poked chrome with his purple straw, much to the latter's surprise.

"This is the ties between the decimo and his guardians. I am relieved." Asari turned towards the voice and found Giotto poking him with an orange straw.

He laughed.

* * *

**Thank you GreenDrkness and Animewarrioress 359 for reviewing! Ok, strawberry milk and chocolate Vongola-shaped cookies to the people who review!**


	7. Arrivals and Ancestors

**Double update day! Go and look at the previous chapter if you haven't…**

* * *

"Ah. The person should arrive now." Emiko looked expectantly at the door, and the door opened.

Elena was standing there, smiling, as Daemon came and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi~! We're your descendants, and you're my ancestor. You're the night guardian right?"

Elena nodded, and stared at Daemon who was frozen after hearing the word 'Ancestor'.

"Y-you're her ancestor?" Daemon choked out, Elena and Emiko grinned at him. Before hitting him on his head exclaiming, "Of course, Baka!"

He was able to at least see some similarities between them. Devil incarnates.

* * *

**Ah. I feel like making up food for my reviewers. So today's menu… pacifier-shaped cookies with icing. Chocolate milk if you want. And a bagel.**


	8. Can I kill him? Please?

"Can I kill him? Please?" Emiko whined, holding up a protesting lampo by the cuff of his shirt.

"HIIEEE! No emi! Put lampo down!" Tsuna shrieked, rather un-boss likely.

"But he ate my cookies! Now I don't have any left!"

"NO!"

Emiko stared at Tsuna for a while, before punching lampo in his face. Tsuna looked horrified at the lightning guardian.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

"Cos' he ate meh cookies." Emiko warped off happily, leaving a slumped lampo on the ground.

A VOIIII! Could be heard and Emi warped back to her boss.

"Ah. Seems like the varia has arrived. Tsuna.. Tsuna! Oh god, I think he fainted." Emiko peered at her boss, before grinning and throwing Tsuna into the water fountain outside.

"EMIIIII!"

"HEAD SHOT! BWAHAHAHA!" Emiko laughed maniacally, before warping away in fear of meeting a fuming Gokudera.


	9. Popcorn

"Chrome, Kyo-kun, wanna join us? It's pretty interesting. Especially when it's our ancestors." Emiko waved towards chrome and Hibari who were walking side by side.

"Kufufufu, it is interesting." Mukuro laughed.

"Hn. I'm not crowding with you herbivores."

"But… Chrome isn't a herbivore right? I'm not a herbivore, since I can beat people up. Mukuro isn't a herbivore. He's a pineapple. So… you're not crowding with herbivores. Chrome is coming right?" Emiko poked her foster brother several times, before receiving an irritated glare from Hibari.

"A-ano, kyoya, I'm going."

"Hn. Fine. I'll come along too."

"Kufufufu. Emi, you're really good at bargaining."

"Oh. You guys better not fight or we'll get discovered. And I brought popcorn." Emiko held up four bags with popcorn the colour of rainbow.

Said four people, they somehow managed to climb up a tree, and watch Alaude, Daemon, Squalo and Bel fight together.

Four of them were enjoying it quite a lot, and Emi even brought a camera to take blackmail. Suddenly, Fran appeared beside them.

"Oh, Hi friend. Want some popcorn?"

"Yes please, hamster-sempai. Oh shishou, you're here too." Fran said in a monotone voice, and Emiko passed him some of here popcorn.

"Hn. Herbivore."

They watched for twenty minutes, before Alaude looked up and found five of them there. He snarled and also started to attack them.

"Muku, let's go… Chrome, I'm pretty sure you as an illusionists can escape. So, we'll see you then?" Emi turned to avoid Alaude's handcuffs that flew next to her.

Chrome nodded, Emiko grinned and opened a short warp, pushed Mukuro inside and jumped in herself.

"This is why I hate short-warping so much…" Mukuro groaned as he began to turn green, and almost threw up on the carpet.

Moments laer, Giotto's screams could be heard in the office,and the four of them, Fran disappeared, peeked out of the window just in time to see Primo freezing both Alaude and Daemon with his zeropoint first edition.


	10. Ponies and Unicorns

"VOIII! BRAT! WHY ARE WE HERE?"

"Cos' I'm a unicorn. Hm.. Yes. I'm a unicorn." Emiko nodded sagely.

"VOII! WHAT KIND OF FUCKING ANSWER IS THAT?"

"Unicorn-ness." Emiko nodded once more.

"VOIIIII!"

"Ah. Look. There's the first generation. Hey squalo. If you kill them, then Tsuna would never be born. That means Xanxus would be the boss right?" Emiko pointed at the first generation guardians.

"VOOIII! OF COURSE N- Wait. Brat, you're right. Bel! Transvestite! We're killing them!" Squalo yelled, waving his sword around.

"E-emi. What did you just do?" Tsuna sweatdropped at the scene. Giotto was running around with the varia chasing them.

"Oh. I set Squalo on them. They might erase your existence on this world though…" Emiko trailed off, enjoying the scene. Squalo was now fighting with Lampo.

"HIIEEE! Emi!" Tsuna shrieked, not sure whether to stop them or not.

"Ah. Ponies." Emiko nodded once more, before turning back.

Tsuna started to wonder whether the sanest of his guardians were going to turn insane.

* * *

**Hi people! From now on, I'll give shoutouts k?**

**Leave me some food. Maybe some naruto. **

**Kakashi is a douche bag. **

**Sasuke is sooo emo. **

**I'm turning insane, aren't I?**


End file.
